Song Drabbles
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Drabbles based on my iTunes shuffle.  Slash. Deeks/Callen. Ratings go up and down.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: **Perfect cure to writer's block :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rock That Body - Black Eyed Peas<strong>

Deeks could feel the bruises G's fingers were pressing into his hips as he held him firmly against the wall, their bodies pressed against each other in every way.

"This wall is gross. My shirt's probably covered in dirt and dust and grime. Did you really need to pick this wall to get jealous against?" Deeks complained and squirmed against G's hold.

"Playing the part," G murmured near his ear and pressed kisses down his jaw.

"We're supposed to be a gay couple, not two guys about to fuck in an alley," Deeks breathed out, his blood pumping faster at G's touch.

"Well, if you didn't grind on that asshole in there, we wouldn't have to be out here," G countered and pulled Deeks' body even closer.

**Gravity - John Mayer**

G leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Kenzi and Deeks across the room, arguing about something meaningless and laughing as they did so.

He saw the casual hand that found its way to the small of Kenzi's back, the inch closer she moved to Deeks, and the smile he only saw on Deeks when he looked at his partner.

Across from him, Sam watched with a knowing frown and shook his head.

**One Love - Glee Cast**

"Get a beer with me, come on," Deeks offered at the end of the day when it was just the two of them left in the bullpen. G looked like he was about to say no, but Deeks spoke again. "I know you had a long day, so, y'know, I thought it'd be good for you to just relax with a friend."

G opened his mouth, ready to say no again, but then he closed it and sighed with a slight smile. "Yeah, alright, let's go."

**Don't You Want Me - Glee Cast**

It really was fate messing with him that he sat across from G, Deeks decided. He was always right there, in view, watching him sometimes, ignoring him at others. It wouldn't be so bad, he figured, if he had just listened to that little voice in his head that told him hitting on his very straight, very ready to beat him up colleague was a bad idea.

He could have lived with rejection, though. What was really messing with him was that G had grabbed him, slammed him into the nearest wall, and instead of punching him, he had kissed him with all teeth and hidden fire.

The other man took him home and took his heart and now wouldn't admit to anything more than a night that shouldn't have happened.

**If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears**

It was nearing midnight and they had just closed another case.

"Where's Deeks?" G asked when he looked from the report he had been filling out and only saw Kenzi and Sam.

"He's got a hot date," Kenzi said with a smirk. "Couldn't stop talking about it."

"Huh," G raised his eyebrows and went about getting ready to leave.

It was almost three when Deeks came back and found G on his doorstep.

"What—"

But G didn't want to hear questions and just slammed their lips together.

"You said you didn't want me."

"I lied."

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King**

Sam stopped where he was on the stairs to watch as Callen approached Deeks, who had just been released from the hospital after crashing his car to stop their suspect.

They stood within inches of each other, frozen for a moment, before Callen reached up ran his thumb along the stitched up cut on the younger man's forehead. The world heaved a great sigh as Deeks fell into Callen's arms.

**Only the Good Die Young - Billy Joel & Elton John**

Callen was undercover as a bartender in a local club that was known to be home to a major drug cartel. He watched one of the known associates go out the back with a man whose mop of blonde hair made him look younger than he was. Under the impression that it was to sell the man drugs, he followed soon after with the intention to throw out a couple of empty bottles. He wasn't expecting to see the younger man on his knees in front of the cartel boss, with only his blonde hair covering the act they were doing. The blonde turned and winked.

The next morning, he was introduced to said blonde and he winked again.

"You?"

"Shh," And a smirk is all he got.

**Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder**

"I don't know what you think you're doing with that kid," Sam sighed as he watched Deeks battle Eric in some video game on the big screen in the Ops room. It was totally against the rules and the older two agents were supposed to be on watch-out duty, but Hetty was out of the office anyway, so they were sitting and watching as the 'children' played.

Callen shrugged and grinned when Deeks threw his hands in the air and shouted in celebration.

"Take that, boy genius! Shazam, kapow, boom, that's how it's done."

"He really is a kid."

"He's... fun."

**A Whole New World - Aladdin **

"Just… relax," Marty said softly and squeezed G's hand.

Callen sighed and stopped his ever aware eyes from roaming around the crowd they were in. He was not undercover. There was no imminent danger waiting for them. They were just a normal couple, on vacation.

"Thank you," Marty said with a smile and pulled G through the crowd and up the stairs of Penn Station. The grin that lit up his face at the first sight of the city was enough to have G break into a smile of his own.

"New York, New York," he murmured behind Deeks. "How do you like it?"

"Let's go ice-skating!"

**One Thousand Kisses - RENT**

"Hey, thanks, uh, for letting me stay over. I know things like this sort of freak you out," Deeks said as he dropped his duffel bag and backpack onto the floor next to Callen's couch.

"Things like what, exactly?" Callen asked casually and grabbed the bags with a roll of his eyes to toss them in the direction of the bedroom.

"Commitment," Deeks shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been doing… whatever we're doing for a couple months, but living together, even for a couple of weeks, that's a big thing."

**Like a Prayer - Madonna**

Marty locked eyes with G and they stayed frozen in that moment, their legs tangled, their torsos pressed together, G on top, Marty easily relaxing under him. Their lips were only inches apart and Marty could feel the itch to lean forward and kiss the other man, but his eyes were stopping him from moving. They seemed to be reading his mind and searching his soul, full of their usual intensity, and even now after months of being together, Marty still felt it down to his bones when G looked at him like this.

"God, what are you doing to me?" G finally breathed out and dipped his head down to press his lips to Marty's.

Marty's lips curved upwards at the words, but he didn't comment on it and just let the other man dominate his mouth.

_Love you, too, G._

**Dead on Arrival - Fall Out Boy**

It was four in the morning when the doorbell woke Deeks up. Confused and still half asleep, he crawled out of bed and blearily rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to the front door.

He wasn't surprised to see G standing behind it, though his heart clenched.

"I thought we were over."

G stepped into the house and his personal space but didn't say anything, so Marty sighed and stepped aside to close the door.

"Listen—"

"No, G, you listen. You said we were over, again, and I can't keep doing this. Decide, right now, what the hell it is you want from me."

**Cheated - Mike Posner**

Deeks couldn't move. He was glued to the spot, stuck, and deaf and blind to anything but G and the upper-class skunk coming out the restaurant.

Kenzi tried to pull him along, tried to get him to stop looking, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sure it's an op he didn't tell us about," she justified.

**Digital Love - Daft Punk**

Deeks woke up before his alarm with a sated smile on his lips. He let out a loud groan as he stretched, relishing in the popping of bones he felt. The alarm would go off soon, but he had another ten minutes to rest his eyes, so he rolled over and wrapped his arm around… Nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but the sheets and an empty pillow and sighed.

At work, he couldn't focus on anything and Kenzi was relentless in calling him out. He'd shake his head and try to go back to work, but first, he'd sneak a glance at G, but the other man was oblivious and caught up in his own work.

That night, he got into an empty bed again and readied himself for the dreams that would leave him empty again the next morning.

**Coldplay - Clocks**

G could feel himself slowly falling into an endless pit of self-pity and desperation. He kept searching for a rope that would pull him out, but there was no rescue team waiting for him. He tried not to let it affect his work, not to let it put him or the team in danger, but it was harder to hide the dark circles under his eyes, the itch under his skin to just run away.

He stayed late at work, to make up for the sluggish pace he filled out reports and to keep his mind occupied and to be alone without being completely so.

"G."

He looked up and saw Deeks.

"You ok?"

**Can't Help Falling in Love With You - A-Teens**

He had jumped in feet first with no thought at all and now he could feel himself drowning. He thought he'd be much more scared than this, but instead he felt calm and found inner peace—acceptance of himself that quieted down any worry that surfaced. It made his heart beat faster when he thought of the two of them, how the other man had grabbed on and refused to let go and now they were stuck with each other. It should be scarier than this.

"G? Come on, we're going to be late," Deeks called from the front the door.

And yet it wasn't.

**Over My Head - The Fray**

"Really, G? Really?" Deeks asked, his voice soft, hurt. His eyes were reddened from trying to hold back inevitable tears.

"I…" G sighed. He had nothing.

"When were you going to tell me?" Deeks demanded, his arms crossing over his chest and making him seem so much more vulnerable.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Or were you just going to leave and not say anything at all?"

He had thought about that.

"But you told Sam? And Kenzi? And everyone else, but not me?"

G still had nothing to say, so he stood there in the middle of their living room and watched Marty's heart break.

"I'll be back, in six months," he tried to console but Deeks just shook his head.

"I can't do this."

**Everytime We Touch - Cascada**

G didn't want to know why Marty's touch felt like it set his skin on fire, or why his lips against his own were enough to make his breathing falter, or why the way he slipped his hand into his made his chest fill with warmth. He wouldn't think about why, but he admitted that he didn't want him to ever stop, and Marty seemed to do know because he'd always give him that little smirk that told him so, and as much as G wanted to wipe it off his face, it always made him grin.

**Leaving on a Jet Plane - John Denver**

"You're really going?" G asked, looking around the room and seeing all of Deeks' things packed.

"I have to," Deeks murmured and finished packing his suitcase.

"Why?"

"Don't—we talked about this."

"What's wrong with LA?"

"It wasn't my choice, G, you know that. I'll be back, as soon as I'm done with the Academy."

G didn't say anymore and stood there watching as Deeks packed his life into boxes.

"I'll miss you."

He didn't say anything in return, but the embrace he pulled him into told Deeks enough.

**If I Fell in Love With You - The Beatles**

"I don't do this," G told him as soon as he pulled their lips apart.

"Don't do what? Gay things or sex at all?"

G let out an amused scoff. "Relationships."

"Broken heart?" Marty teased as he slowly undid the buttons of G's shirt.

"Something like that," G murmured and watched as Marty undressed him. When his shirt fell to the floor, Marty looked up and gave him a smile that had G's resolve going weak.

**If I Die Young - The Band Perry**

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die." G ordered Deeks when he had managed to crawl over to him from where the explosion had sent him. Sam was already on his feet, calling for backup and an ambulance, as he rushed to Kenzi.

Deeks let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything hurt but he slowly felt his body numbing.

"Deeks!" G yelled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it and hoping it squeezed life back into him.

The younger man just groaned again.

"If you open your eyes, right now, I'll kiss you," G bribed and Deeks managed to open his eyes just the slightest.

With sirens in the distance, G leaned down and pressed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The reason this isn't marked as 'Complete' is because I type these drabbles up in times of writer's block. Depending on what's going on in my life, the frequency of my writing varies. I've had these written for a while, but I wanted to add more; however, people are asking if I'm done with this or not and I wanted to ensure everyone that more of these will come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumour Has It - Adele<strong>

"You know she's only dating him because she finds cops 'soooo sexy'," Kensi told G when she saw how he was eying the girl Deeks had brought with him to the bar. It was 'team bonding,' and it was Deeks' idea, so why was he bringing a stranger along with him?

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Anna," Deeks introduced with a bright smile and if his eyes locked onto G's when he said it, he swore it was by accident, but G knew otherwise.

Anna wouldn't last, and he'd still be there.

**You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship**

"What do you like?" Marty whispered into G's ear as he wrapped himself around the broader man from behind.

"You, on the bed," G answered simply and continued to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Anything you want," Marty murmured against G's neck and left a kiss there that warmed his skin and made his lips curve up.

**Levels -Avicii**

G pulled Marty back before he stray away and held him close to his chest.

"A carnival, really?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"They're fun!" Marty argued and pulled away so he could lead G by the hand into the crowd.

"For five year olds," G muttered, but Marty chose to ignore him and pulled him to one of the overly-priced game booths.

"I want the big pink bunny. Win me it," he ordered and G would have teased him, but he never said no to a challenge.

**Does Your Mother Know? - Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

"You're too young for me," G explained and Marty laughed.

"Afraid you won't be able to keep up?" He teased. He wasn't going to let G go that easily, not for some stupid excuse that was really meant to veil his commitment phobia.

"You know what I mean," G sighed and stood up, leaving Marty sitting at the kitchen table while he went about setting the coffee maker.

"So these past couple of months, all you could see was our age difference?" Marty challenged and relaxed in the chair, content with watching the other man move around the small room.

"No—"

"Then you won't for the next couple either."

**Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5**

*(Probably the most unrealistic one, but I felt it!)

G prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed that he would never have to go undercover with Deeks in a gay bar ever again. More specifically, he hoped Deeks would never have to be a stripper again.

Unless he was stripping for him.

But he wasn't go to admit that, not right now, not when their suspect was somewhere in the room, watching and potentially deciding on Deeks as his next victim.

Right, back to the op.

He looked up at Deeks swinging around the pole as if he'd done it a million times and his mouth dried. To top it off, Deeks seemed to have eyes for him and only him and the looks he was giving him were not helping the situation.

**Lay All Your Love on Me - Sylver**

G did not like this. Did. Not. Like. It. One bit.

Feeling things that were reserved for women for a man? Okay, he was a new age man, he could deal with that. Waking up and feeling stubble against his own? Yeah, he could live with that. Looking down when getting hot and heavy and seeing a mop of blonde hair? He loved that.

However, the clenching of his stomach and tightening of his jaw when he saw Marty talking to the very attractive, very young rookie cop? He didn't like it. At all.

**Lucky - Jason Mraz**

The case was tough, not only to solve, but also on him. Cases with kids always got to him, especially when it involved them losing his parents. By the end of it, he wasn't talking to anyone, and if he did, it was to snap at them. When they finally got to go home for more than just a nap, he was the first one gone.

That night, Marty crawled into his bed, and just as he was about to apologize for the way he'd been treating him, the younger man kissed him quiet and gave him an understanding smile.

"It's alright."

**Save Tonight - Eagle Eye Cherry**

"I'll be back as soon as I can," G promised softly when he found Marty curled up in their comforter and sitting on the couch in the living room, looking as miserable as a child who just lost their puppy.

"I know." But it didn't make him feel any better.

"C'mon," G murmured and coaxed the other man out of his cocoon.

He would be gone by the morning, but he made sure to spend the night letting Marty know just how he would miss him.

**Cemeteries of London - Coldplay**

Marty never stayed the night because he claimed he couldn't sleep in a bed that wasn't his own, and they just always managed to go to G's place, so it wasn't until Marty drank one too many beers and G escorted him home that the two of them actually spent the night together.

And then G understood.

Marty had nightmares. Nightmares that had him waking in cold sweats, that made him leave the bed to go sit in the living room and dull his mind with television.

**New Age - Marlon **

He didn't really understand what was happening between him and G. They spent a lot of time together outside of work–in bars, in diners, in restaurants, in each other's beds. They didn't really talk about what they were doing and most of the time, G didn't really acknowledge it, and it left Marty half empty and confused. Any attempt to grasp exactly what they had was thwarted by G by either his silence or him leaving.

**Set Fire to the Rain**

"We're done," Marty said firmly and kept his determined gaze on G. "You keep jerking me around. I don't want this if you're going be that kind of guy."

G let out an amused scoff and got up from the couch to slowly saunter toward the younger man. "And how long do you think you'll last without me?"

"I don't need you, G," Marty defended and backed away as G came closer. "We're over and that's it."

"You say that now," G taunted and reached forward to run his hand down Marty's arm to hold onto his hand.

"I mean it, G." He pulled away and headed towards the front door. "I applied for a transfer."

**Won't Go Home Without You (Acoustic Version)**

"Please don't, please don't, please, G, don't. Please, stay with me," Marty pleaded from along side the gurney that currently held G's limp, bruised, and broken body. His hand held onto G's weak one and didn't let go until the medic had to step between them to get the gurney onto the ambulance.

He held on all the way to hospital until they wheeled G into an operating room. Kensi and Hanna found him pacing in the waiting room, his nails bitten down to nubs and his lips bright red from being bitten.

"It's okay, Deeks," Kensi soothed.

"No, no, we… we argued this morning, and it was so dumb, and he was so angry, and now, and now—" his confession blew into a full on panic attack.

**Sitting Waiting Wishing**

"So you won't admit it?" Marty asked and watched G watch him. They were at Marty's apartment, having breakfast at his small kitchen table.

"There's nothing to admit," G finally answered.

Marty shook his head in disbelief. "Then what do you call this?"

"Breakfast."

The younger man's jaw clenched as he contained his aggravation. "Why are you avoiding the big pink elephant in the room?"

"We're two guys who sleep with each other. That's it, no big pink elephant at all."

**Baby -JB**

"Dinner, for me? Really?" Marty asked with suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," G answered with a pleased smile. "I just… wanted to do something nice."

"Something nice? The last time you did 'something nice'… actually, you have never done something nice, not for me at least," Marty pointed out and eyed the dishes and silverware on the table carefully. "Are you going to poison me?"

"No," G smirked and pulled one of the chairs out. "Just shut up, sit down, and enjoy."

"Alright," Marty appeased and sat down.

G grinned as he headed towards the kitchen and traced the extra key to his apartment in his pocket.


End file.
